Dragon Ball Z Ultra Legends
by InfroStormXIII
Summary: Son Rixec, after his Training trip he returns a different person. Now with the mindset to destroy all humanity, he pursues his goal until his friend and Rival Xeno Briefs stops him. Will he change his ways? or still try to destroy humanity?
1. chapter 1

Dragon Ball Generations

Chapter 1: Surprising Enemy

I do not own anything except my OC character Son Rixec 

(Outside of Hercule City) 

Sitting on top of a half destroyed building, looking ready to collapse if too much pressure was applied, was a young man.

Cold icy blue eyes looked out upon a city. Once beaming with life, now laid in nothing by rubble, black smoke rising and covering the blue sky. He sat there, uncaring if the cold rain wetted his hair and clothes. He just sat there.

He is over at 5'10, his body type is built as a olympic swimmer.  
He was wearing White boots, black pants, a black tank-top, and a white capsule corporation jacket, with a red 7 star black dragon ball what made him so menacing, was because his face resembles that of his father Son Goku. But what's different between this man and Goku?, it was because his skin color was a little darker and had black underlines in his eyes. And lastly a green potara earring on his left ear.

This man...was Son Rixec, he is 15 years old, the saiyan (half saiyan) of the deceased Chichi, Son Goku, Little brother of Gohan and Goten, friend to Xeno briefs son of Bulma and Prince Vegeta. He looked at the ruined city with scowl as he stood up.

"What a lamentable view. But I can see it all so clearly now...the vast shuning future of this land, shining bright after release from the pests knows as humanity, Heheheh, Foolish mortals the time of judgement is nearly at hand. He smirked. Until he sensed a familiar power

behind him a few feet away. "What do you want Xeno?". He asked not facing the now named Xeno.  
The now named Xeno floated infront of him.

Xeno is a slim yet well-built Teen of a below-average stature. His hair is black and spiky and it firmly stands upwards and has a prominent widow's peak. Like most Saiyans, he possesses defined eyes with a near-consistently stern look to them. He wears black bodysuit, white gloves and boots, and a near-purely white armor without shoulder pads.

"Why?". He asked. "Why are u doing this, I thought u loved the earth your father sought to protect? but it doesn't matter, you won't wipe out the human race!". He asked as he transformed into a super saiyan. He gained blonde hair, Sea green eyes, and Yellow aura.

Rixec turned around to face Xeno with a smirk as he is cloaked in his own aura that is white as snow."But this race deserves to end, that is what u fail to realise". he announced.  
"who the fuck made u judge?" He fired back at Rixec getting angrier.

"I look down on existence from a much higher perspective than you do. I witness this world, this universe and the truth of all things. That yields deeper understanding, Wisdom, The realization that all mortals should be destroyed. The one and only mistake among all divine creations. That is what mortals are. And this mistake is egregious. To shape existence into the beautiful utopia it was always meant to be, the mistake must be corrected. I will purge all mortals from existence. In place of the gods WHO REFUSE TO ADMIT FAILURE!". His aura got more intense as he screamed. 

Rixec flew on a deserted parking lot doing his father's style the turtle hermit pose, Xeno stood 5 feet across from Rixec, doing his father's fighting style pose.

5 seconds later

Xeno rushed at Rixec throwing his leg at Rixec's head, Rixec brought his arm up blocking the strong blow. Xenk gave grin as he jumped back a bit, rushing forward he threw a punch, Rixec caught it with his left while throwing a punch of his own.

Xeno caught Rixec's hand without breaking eye contact, sending his knee forward it was counted by Rixec's own putting them in a stalemate. Lightning flickered all around them as the area started to chip and break. Throwing his head forward Xeno head butted Rixec making him release Xeno's hand, Xeno spartan kicked Rixec away from himself as he flared his power.

"Heheheh Hahahaha! You of all people should know that everytime i fight *Huff*, and get inflicted with pain i get stronger and stronger!". Rixec yelled with a insane grin. He got out of his daze, getting to his feet showing he had a cut just above his brow, tickling blood. a vanishing Rixec appeared in front of Xeno sending a backwards kick to Rixec's face, Xeno slammed into the ground. He got to his feet quickly showing blood leaking from the corner of his mouth.

Xeno roared as he charged, Rixec yelled as he clashed with Xeno every hit landed in a stalemate, they would appearing all over the area with each hit making a booming sound.

Jumping back it showed Xeno's armor destroyed in certain places, Rixec's was no better with his Jacket, shirt,and pants was slightly torn. 

"I was trained and i killed, Goku, Gohan, Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu, the strongest in this universe, and yet here you are challenging me, YOU!, a prince extremely trained by "King" Vegeta, until he died, Your second fiddle of a worthless father". Rixec huffed out causing  
Xeno to scowled "I don't care if u were trained by them, But dont u dare diss my family, and take that back what u said about my father BASTARD!". He screamed as his aura got more intense.

Xeno appeared in front of Rixec slamming his fist into his stomach making Rixec hunch over. Xeno repeatedly punched Rixec in the stomach making him gasp and grunt, jumping up Xenl slammed his knee onto Rixec's chin sending him flying up until he was sent back to the ground by Xeno sledgehammering him down creating a dust cloud.

A Yellow ball of Ki appeared in Xeno's hand, to from. Rixec acting quickly shot his own wave of KI at Xeno's, slowly rising from the ground Rixec got closer and closer until there KI was pushed flat together.

The Ki exploded sending Xeno skidding across the ground then slamming into a building painting, Rixec doing the same slammed into another building panting. Xeno gave a grunt as he got out of the panting landing on the ground. Xeno saw Rixec do the same.

"Heheheh Hahahaha you got crazy strong Xeno since the last time but I gotta tell you something. I've been holding back Xeno". Xeno's eyes widen and narrow in anger it was insulting to his Saiyan Pride to hear that he was holding back. But he smirked. "i've been holding back too, but this time i'm going full power also". Xeno declared.  
"HAAAA!". Xeno yelled as he turned Super Saiyan Blue. His normal Super saiyan aura turned from yellow to blue, his eyes and hair turned into blue also.

Rixec got up with the most evil looking smirk on his face. "I have been using my potential unleashed form the whole time pushing the limits, Heh, I thank you for the pain u inflicted on me". He chuckled madly as he started to heal himself like a certain Majin. WAIT WHAT MAJIN HEALING!?.

"NANI? What's happening to him!?". Xeno thought in shock as Rixec healed himself, including his clothes, they look as of he was in no fight at all.  
"You may have attained the power of a god by training with Whis but my way is Different, but for a lowly prince u have come quite far. but as a reward i'll show how quite far i have come." Rixec declared. Xeno looked shocked at first but now he is laughing "Hahahaha! You be on my level? that's rich."He arrogantly laughed.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!". Xeno gasped. He was surprised that the planet began to shake violently.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"with a final shout Rixec looked completely different. His hair stood up changing in colour, it's light pink, with pure-white highlights. The eyebrows are light pink while the eyes are gray. The aura resembles a flame of darkness, with a glowing reddish-purple inside, the clothing gains a purple hue.

"What?!" Xeno yelled. He could feel the power rolling of his evil childhood friend and could tell it was strong, matching or even surpassing that of Super Saiyan Blue!  
"He looks completely different to Super Saiyan Blue, and his power it's incredible!". A surprised Xeno thought.

Rixec appeared in front of Xeno making the man's eyes widened at his speed. "I didn't even sense him!". he thought. Rixec kneed him in the face sending him flying backwards fast. Skidding back across the ground, Xeno gritted his teeth as he stopped his flight, righting himself back up. Xeno gave a growl as he flew at Rixec top speed, pushing all his speed enough to vanish in a loud boom. Rixec, however, did not look the least bit. His eyes moved from left to right, as he was able to keep track of the older Saiyan's movement and follow his ki. He crossed his arms as Xeno appeared in front of him, to lessen the damage.

Rixec gave a grunt as he was sent skidding back. Xeno did not let up, as he appeared behind him in a blur, and kicked Rixec in the back sending him flying forward. Appearing above him, Xeno punched down at him. Rixec once more shielded his face with his crossed arms, as the punch sent him crashing through the ground hard, causing a large crater to from. Xeno threw a mass barrage of punches, the ground started to crack and break from the force of the attack as Xeno buried Rixec deeper and deeper. Rixec scowled before he pushed his feet into Xeno's stomach booting him off.

Xeno floated down, as Rixec got up, rolling his neck. Hearing a satisfying pop Rixec gave a smile "That was a good warm up". Rixec looked at Xeno with a curious look "we are both evenly matched in our forms so how about we step this up further?". He asked so normally as he healed himself further increasing his power.

"Agreed, HAAAAA!." Xeno screamed. Hid height grew up to 9ft. His hair seemed to change from blue to green, his hair also spiked in different directions with two chin length bangs framing both sides of his face, he was more buffer, with no pupils on his eyes. His aura was now green. "lets see what u got now". He said in a gruffer voice. Xeno was now in his legendary super saiyan form

"Lets". Rixec said in a dead voice. Rixec spread his feet apart slightly and bent his knees as he powered up."HAHHHHHHHHH!". Xeno watched as a blackish purple energy surrounded him. The ground beneath them began breaking until finally the entire continent was consumed by the power he was emitting. When it finally died down it showed Rixec in his final transformation.

His hair was dark purple which also had pure black highlights. His eyebrows were also purple as well as his eyes. His entire body was also highlighted in a dark purple aura.  
"He's much stronger than all those years ago. His aura didn't feel this strong before he left on his training trip". Xeno thought in wonder.

"HAHAHAHAHA! YES, THIS POWER IS INCREDIBLE." Rixec screamed. "Lets see before i reached Rose, and now this form here i'll call this 'Super Saiyan Yami".He declared as he emitted more power.  
"Lets see which is stronger, Super Saiyan Yami or Legendary Super Saiyan." Rixec once more got into his turtle hermit stance. "I'm gonna use all my power to bring u down to your senses." Xeno declared as he also got into his father's stance once more. "HA! what rubbish as if u can beat me by raw emotion alone, don't kid yourself Xeno." He told Xeno with malice rolling off him.

(I'll stop here now, Tell me what u think)


	2. Chapter 2: LegendarySSJ VS SSJYAMI

I own Nothing except the OC's and Super Saiyan Yami or Darkness.

Chapter 2: Super Saiyan Yami vs Legendary Super Saiyan. Bonds Severed!?.

Rain was falling down at an extreme rate as thunder and lightning boomed.

The two ultimate warriors are about to face off.

They waited until the right moment to strike.

A rock sized pebble fell from a destroyed building fell to the ground signaling them to go.

The two half saiyans disappeared and a shockwave spread throughout the area.

Several buildings in the area were damaged from the pressure waves generated when Xeno and Rixec landed a hit near them.

Rixec ducked under Xeno's flying spinning heel kick, the spikey haired saiyan countered by placing his hand on the ground and kicking his legs up towards Xeno's chest, but the green haired saiyan was able to avoid the two once again became visible to the normal eye neither appeared to be hurt or winded, in fact the two we're grinning like fools. "Lets stop with the dilly punches and get serious for once". Rixec said.

"HAAAAAAA!". Xeno powered up.

"Let's" Xeno said.

Then, in a show of even more impressive speed, Xeno vanished and a second later Rixec's eyes widened in surprise and he doubled over in pain as something was driven into his stomach. Looking down he saw Xeno standing in front of him with a fist plated deep within his stomach. Before he could mount a comeback, Rixec staggered back from a jaw cracking uppercut that sent him skyward only to end up bouncing across the ground when Xeno connected with a devastating roundhouse kick to the left side of his chest.

Rixec's journey across the ground was interrupted by a foot connecting with his midsection and sending him up into the air. As he was sent upwards Xeno quickly went to the next stage of his attack. Xeno jumped up after Rixec, appearing below him and using his arms to bind Rixec. Turning back towards the ground Xeno pulled Rixec to him and pile drove him head first into the ground, causing dust to come up.

As the cloud began to clear Xeno could seea body not far away from him, most of his

upper body buried in the ground, was Rixec.

"Sorry but u asked to be serious so i did ge-" *Pop* Xeno eyes snapped to see Rixec get out of the whole and stretch his neck.

Ssudden movement to his left alerted Xeno to danger and allowed him to jump out of the way, seconds before the spot he had previously occupied exploded from the force of Rixec's fist. Not giving his opponent any room to breath, the Saiyan quickly spun on his heel bringing his right leg around in a high arc intent on taking Xeno's head off, but the older boy was ready for this and brought his arm up in time to block the leg. Back and forth the two traded hits neither giving a fuck about the destruction there causing.

With one final blow the two blasted each other to opposite sides off the fight area. Panting heavily and covered in cuts, bruises and blood the two looked like they were out of a horror movie and yet both wore identical frowns on their faces.

Xeno's armour was completely gone along with the top half of his blue bodysuit exposing his chest and arms.

Rixec's jacket was gone, and his parts of his pants was torn.

"*Huff* i admit it. You are the *huff* second strongest person *huff* to drive me *huff* to this point other than Jiren". Rixec said in anger.

"But u wont get in my way EVER!".

He healed himself again getting stronger.

A mysterious wind whips around Xeno . "Well, guess what? u get to bare witness to the power inherited from the most powerful warrior of all time. GRRAAAAAAAAAA!". Xeno charged up his power.

A massive cloud of dust covered the destroyed city created by Xeno's power growing at an alarming rate. Rixec, not sure what Xeno Was doing, decided to make his move before the Saiyan could do something. But before he could do anything a green blur shot out of the dust, grabbed Rixec and slammed him into one of the remaining buildings.

Rixec crashed into the ground, hard, only to have Xeno land on top of him, driving him further into the ground. Not giving Rixec any chance to recover Xeno picked him up by his throat and then viciously kicked him in the solar plexus straight into the wall. The force of the kick and the impact on the wall caused Rixec to cough out a large amount of blood before he was once more set upon by Xeno, who once again grabbed him by the throat, this time squeezing it tight. In an attempt to free himself from Xeno's grip, Rixec kicked his two legs into Xeno's chest, but he didn't even move.

In response Xeno dragged Rixec around the large buildings that survived during the fight, grinding his face into the stone. When they completed a single circuit of the wall, Rixec got tossed up into the air followed by Xeno jumping up, grabbing him around the waist and power bombing him into the ground. Holding Rixec down with his left arm, Xeno gathered green into his right hand. Seeing that he was in a very bad place and not having many options, Rixec did the only thing possible, he used his head. Xeno was so surprised by the head butt that he released Rixec and lost control of his energy which, luckily, went skyward before exploding in a flash of green, red and blue.

Rixec moved a few feet away from Xeno, brutally damaged. Looking at the situation he did the only thing he new.

Laugh

"heheheh hahahaha HAHAHAHA, This is amazing, this pain, this anger i feel, it's great." he gloated. "Now let me feast on this pain you gave me". He healed himself completely again. except his pants was still messed up and he had no jacket.

"Whoo!" he exhaled. "I finally reached a new level beyond this thanks to you!." he yelled.

Xeno looked ready to pummel his face in the ground again, until Rixec powered up.

"HAAAAAAAGH" He powered up causing an explosion and dust to arise.

When the dust cleared it showed our villian in different colors. His hair was just like Xeno's except longer and the color was white. His aura was godly Whitish grey with red lighting coursing around his body. He some kind of seals on his chest and arms. "So this is omni super saiyan?, Feels amazing, although this is the limit that i have." He sighed in disappointment.

Xeno, however, was not impressed, no, he was grinning like a maniac and his tail was twitching madly.

"finally, someone who can actually push me" The power coming off of Xeno doubled as he prepared for the real fight.

Once more the two disappeared with shocking speed. Only this time, upon impact, the entire arena felt the hit when the two collided. A massive depression opened up, causing the whole floor to sink several feet down from the shockwave yet still the two continued to exchange blows. After 3 minutes of straight punches, kicks, counters, and dodging, the two finally stopped their high speed battle.

They were beaten, bloody and hurting, but both were grinning like mad-man as their bodies got pushed to breaking point. Yet like all things, they must comes to an end. One second is all it takes and that was all Rixec needed. Xeno's body was being put under enormous strain using so much energy, so when it showed a sign of weakness, the other saiyan capitalized on it.

As he pushed forward to punch Rixec , Xeno's left knee buckled and in the seconded it took for him to recover, his blonde advisory vanished. Before he could counteract, Rixec hooked his arms under Xeno's, locked his hands behind his head and kicked off the ground, launching them both into the air.

"This has been an excellent fight, Xeno" Rixec shouted over the roar of the wind "But it's time to end it, sorry" Angling his body backwards and continuing to hold on to Xeno, Rixec flipped his body around to face the earth and flared his energy before shooting off straight down.

Rixec suddenly let go of Xeno and seemed to fly over to the ground 5 feet away from where his opponent was about to crash and then watched as his opponent crashed headlong into the ground, creating a massive cloud of dirt and rock.

As it cleared Xeno was in his base form on the ground breathing heavenly. Rixec suddenly turned back to base form too as he fell on one knee breathing too. Xenk struggled to get out of the crater but he did standing a few feet away.

"This is *Pant* the part where *pant* we charge our energy into a final attack". Xeno wheezed out. "Agreed".

"This battle….And all of our other battle." He stated "ENDS TODAY!!". He powered up to his potential unleashed form.

Rixec cupped his hands together.

KAAAAA….MEEEEE..." Blue energy appeared in his hands. "HAAAAAA…..MEEEEEE….". The blue energy got brighter and brighter.

"IT'S OVER WITH YOU LOSING FIRST!". Roaring his fury the prince of all saiyan rocketed upward, engulfed in a stream of golden light. Rixec watched his foe ascend calmly, without so much as a hint of concern.

his voice thundering across the city like a lightning bolt.

He thrust both arms forward, palms against palms, cupping a snarling sphere of lightning, gathering from his energy and from the storm.

"FINAL FLASH!" Xeno Screamed.

"HAAAAAAAA!" Rixec Screamed.

Both beams collide and keep trying to push each other into the other. The electric blast from Xeno and the flame like blast from Rixec shutdown lasted for a good 30 seconds until it looked like Rixec was about to lose. I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!, KAIOKEN 30!". Rixec screamed as he was engulfed in a bright red flame like aura. Doubling the power. Slowly he was overpowering Xeno's Final Flash, Xeno tried to push more power into his attack.

Fear flooded Xeno as the attacks got closer "Nooo..." it got closer until there was only part of his Final Flash in front of him blocking most of the attack "No no no..." Rixec overpowered Xeno's making the prince scream out "Nonononononononono-FUUUUUU-" Xeno's scream was cut out by the combination of the Kaioken infused Kamehameha exploding.

When the power and light of the attack died down it showed Xeno , lying face down in the middle of the destroyed treet, knocked out cold.

Rixec limping over to the downed Saiyan, He stared at him for a few minutes, Rixec felt a number of emotions when he stared at the barley awake downed Saiyan. Memories flooding of him, Xeno, and 2 girls.

"No words describe the amazement I felt when I fought you again after 3 years. You are one of the strongest fighters I have ever met. Both equal in power...Heh but let's save a battle like that for another time". Rixec gave Xeno a smile, then he kicked him. "And that's for being like your father, Asshole." He said angrily.

He then grabbed him and used instant transmission to teleport him home after he healed him. Then he went to his secret hideout to go heal.

(Their battle was intense and epic full of emotions, Two friends fighting for a different cause, but in the end Rixec came out on top. What will happen now?

find out next time on

Dragon Ball: Ultra Legends

Done with the second chapter.

Chapter 3 will be out next week on.


	3. Chapter III

Dragon Ball Ultra Legends

Chapter 3: Combined Destiny, Watch out Kanto

New Fighter In Town.

(Few days after fight.

Location: Graveyard)

Wind blew through Rixec's spiky hair as he was staring at a grave. The tombstone read.

"Ryofu Housen

A proud fighter

And Lover".

On the stone was three pictures of Rixec and Ryofu together. In the first picture Ryofu and him at a carnival smiling at the camera. She has a ruddy complexion. gold eyes and green hair which is always tied into pigtails, and is was seen wearing her Rakuyo school uniform which consists of a short skirt, leather blazer, knee high socks, and brown shoes.

In the second picture it showed him and Ryofu making goofy faces in the camera. The third made Rixec feel even more sad. It was a picture him giving Ryofu a promise ring and kissing each other in the sunset.

" _Ryofu….I miss u very much, but fate had other plans, your life was rigged, and now, I'm here hurting_." He thought as tears fell from his eyes.

"It was because of **him** ". He thought as he glowed in darkness, with his eyes glowing red.

" **Totaku** , he took you away from me, and almost took Hakufu too. This proved to me that all mortals that have been corrupted shall be **ERASED**!" His dark aura grew more fierce, but he made it go back into his body.

"But, no matter how much i told u and Hakufu, you two would make me forget about killing him." He smiled. He noticed something shining bright like gold on the tombstone.

"Is this?" He thought in surprise as he grabbed the glowing thing to look. "It's her sacred bead!".

What he held was her sacred bead. It was a magatama shaped as a tomoe. The color was bright gold. "Ryofu you want me to keep your bead?" He questioned to himself. In response the bead flashed.

He smirked. "Let's knock them dead together Ryo" He declared with a pump fist

(Midnight.

Location: Kanto)

In the night sky, unnoticed by any normal person a rift in time appeared. A figure seemed to fall from the sky head first. The figure landed on the highest building looking over the city.

The moon shined on the figure showing Rixec looking different. He now has jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail that reached the middle of his back, his face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin. (Itachi Uchiha hair with longer hair)

His eyes was now lifeless gold.

He has on a black tank top. He has a dragon tattoo on his right arm along with metal gloves with sapphire gems on the middle of the fist. He has black skinny jeans, with black sneakers.

" _This dimension time ring is awesome, I'm glad i got it._ " He thought as he looked at the glowing city.

The wind blew, blowing his bangd to the side."Ryofu….this time". He declared as he grabbed the bead from his pocket.

"I will". He puts the Ryofu's bead on the ear he usually puts his patora earring on.

"Destroy those who are corrupted, and to save you from Totaku, but first joining a school". The bead color changed from gold to rainbow. "With the might of the shadow dragons at my side, i will destroy my enemies." He blasted away to kanto.

Rixec seemed to travel back back in time.

With a goal to kill the corrupted, join a academy and to revive one of his girlfriend.

Will he be able to succeed or will he fail?

It will be revealed in time.

On Dragon Ball Ultra Legends.


End file.
